Circle of Life
by XxSkyfeatherXx
Summary: A collection of songfics. Coauthored by Silvermoon. Can be about anything, love, death etc. Please R&R but no flames. You get to choose what I do next! But, I will NOT do slash pairings. Chapter 14 up!
1. Savin Me: Gorsepaw

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

**Gorsepaw was fighting with all of the strength he had in his tiny body, but it wasn't enough to save him. **

**Tigerstar, their leader held him down and made a speech to his Clan, Gorsepaw didn't know what it was about **

**because he was trying to be freed from the giant tabby's grip.**

"**I won't go!!" **

**He screamed, but was silenced by a blow to his flank.**

**His mother tried to plead with Tigerstar.**

"**Please, let Gorsepaw go, take me instead."**

"**No Mother" he rasped, "the clan needs you."**

**Then a giant TigerClan shoved his mother away, all of the**

**cats in TigerClan surrounding Tigerstar and Gorsepaw.**

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

**Gorsepaw's eyes searched the clearing for a cat that he knew, **

**a cat that would help him. He saw his mentor, Onewhisker, make a leap to get **

**him, but he was slammed out of the air by a giant paw. He saw his leader, Tallstar, look away from his torn ginger and white body, as if he was **

**already dead. Then he remembered a trick that Onewhisker had taught him. **

**Since Gorsepaw was pinned under Tigerstar's belly, he tore furiously **

**at the giant cat's tender stomach.**

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_**Tigerstar's POV**_

**Tigerstar hissed furiously and scored his claws across the small apprentice's face. **

**Tigerstar knew he had to kill the apprentice soon, to make his point across.**

"**Foxdung, this little piece of fur would've been a nice TigerClan warrior!"**

**Tigerstar started to speak again but was caught off guard as Gorsepaw **

_**Gorsepaw's POV**_

**clawed at his belly and Morningflower and Onewhisker tried to get to him. **

**Both adult cats were flung to the ground. **

**Gorsepaw didn't see his mentor move from where he lay.**

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

**Gorsepaw felt the hot breath of Tigerstar as the huge tabby's jaws came closer to his neck. **

**He saw his mentor stir and look at him with eyes full of sorrow. He heard his mother let out a mournful wail. **

**His last sight was Firestar's terrified gaze rest on the apprentice. Firestar had known the apprentice since he was about two days old. **

**As Tigerstar's jaws came closer and closer to the young cat's neck, Gorsepaw saw Firestar order his warriors to get into the circle. As Sandstorm, Firestar's mate almost reached him, the world went black.**

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

**Poor Gorsepaw! Please leave a review, but no flames!!! I know that Firestar and his patrol didn't actually get there before Gorsepaw was killed but, oh well. Vote for what you would like me do next out of the following. Fell free to leave a suggestion for a song as well!!!**

**AshfurxSquirrelflight-This Love by Maroon 5**

**BrightpawxSwiftpaw-Amazed by Lonestar**

**FirepawxSpottedleaf-Hurt by Christina Aguilera **

**I need 5 reviews before I actually continue!!! Bwahaha**


	2. How to Save a Life: Leafpool

**Ok, so I caved on the 5 review thingy, but my loyal first reviewer, Leafpool's Loyalty asked me to do a songfic about Leafpool.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, any of the characters (for now, bwahaha) or the song _How to Save a Life_ written by The Fray**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_And you begin to wonder why you came_

Leafpool had just lost her mentor and her best friend.

"I should've done something!!"

"L-Leafpool?"

"What Squirrelflight?!"

"You need to have a look at Ashfur; he's really hurt, also,

somebody wants to see you."

As Squirrelflight moved aside, she saw a smoky gray pelt that she

never wanted to see again, Crowfeather.

"Leafpool, I just wanted to let you know that, I think you're right,

about us not seeing each other again. But I will always love you."

When Leafpool looked up to meet his gaze,

she saw sorrow clouding their amber depths.

"You're right, Crowfeather. You should probably go back

to WindClan now.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Crowfeather turned out of the nursery, his tail dragging in the dust.

Squirrelflight was sorry to see her friend leave so upset, but it was for the better.

Leafpool had not yet come out of the nursery so, Squirrelflight guessed that she had better leave her sister alone in her time of mourning.

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

Cinderpelt paced up in StarClan, furious at her apprentice for mourning so.

"Leafpool, I will always be right beside you. Don't you know that?" She whispered.

Cinderpelt looked up from the pool to see her former mentor, Yellowfang.

"Are you ready, Cinderpelt?"

"Of course, Yellowfang, I was born to do this."

Before Cinderpelt was to go down back into the forest once more,

Yellowfang whispered something to her.

"You have more courage than I ever imagined my apprentice."

Cinderpelt looked around the clearing once more, looking at Yellowfang, her mentor, Frostfur, her mother and countless others who were gazing at her with the deepest respect.

She took a breath and stepped into the light, and into the small body of Cinderkit.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Leafpool heard Rainwhisker's leg click back into place and she gave a satisfied hiss. Then she heard Sorreltail speaking to her sister.

"That's Molekit, that's Honeykit, that's Poppykit and that's…Cinderkit."

Squirrelflight gave a gasp. Brambleclaw stiffened. Even Rainwhisker's whiskers twitched. For a moment all she could hear was the mewling of the kits as they kneaded their mother's stomach.

"Cinderpelt, did you hear that?! Sorreltail named one of her kits after you!"

Little did she know, Cinderpelt did, in fact hear every word.

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

Squirrelflight lay in the nursery, her three kits, Jaykit, Lionkit and Hollykit, suckling at her belly as Squirrelflight dozed, tired from giving birth. Their father, Brambleclaw, also dozed, his head on top of his mate's flank. But Leafpool wasn't paying attention to the sleeping couple, or their kits, she was looking at Cinderpaw, Rainwhisker's apprentice.

"Cinderpelt, I know you're in there, give me some sort of sign!"

Then, Cinderpaw looked at Leafpool with those familiar blue eyes,

and that was the only sign Leafpool needed, Cinderpelt was back.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Cast your vote!!!**

**Squirrelflight- My Little Girl**

**SquirrelflightxAshfur-This Love**

**BrightpawxSwiftpaw-Amazed**

**FirepawxSpottedleaf-Hurt**

**For the 5th reviewer, I'll do the songfic that you requested/voted for right away!!!**

**So, review!!!!**


	3. My Little Girl: Squirrelflight

**Ok, I do not own Warriors or the song _My Little Girl_ written by Tim McGraw. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go_

_Going to tell you how much I love you_

_though you think you already know_

_I remember I thought you looked like angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm_

_you've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born_

**Firestar looked down at his newborn kit, she looked exactly like him,**

**except for a white paw. She was beautiful. She was his little girl.**

_Beautiful baby from the outside in_

_chase your dreams but always know the road that will lead you home again_

_go on, take on this old world but to me you know you'll always be my little girl_

"**But Daddy, I want to hang out with Brambleclaw, anyways, that's my choice!!!"**

"**No you must never speak to him again, Squirrelpaw."**

"**Daddy!"**

**Firestar took the consequences for his actions. His daughter, Squirrelpaw, disappeared with Brambleclaw. **

_when you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone_

_now look at you - I've turned around and you've almost grown_

_sometimes when you're alseep I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your door_

_as I walk away I hear you say "Daddy, love you more"_

"**Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight!"**

**All of the clans cheered for Firestar's newly named daughter, Squirrelflight. Sandstorm looked as if she would burst with pride. Nothing, absolutely nothing could ruin that moment. Until he saw Brambleclaw come up to his daughter and twine his tail with hers. **

"**Fire and Tiger, Fire and Tiger."**

"**She's still my little girl!" He thought to himself, "She can't be ready to fall in love!"**

_Beautiful baby from the outside in_

_chase your dreams but always know the road that will lead you home again_

_go on, take on this old world but to me you know you'll always be my little girl_

**After the badger attack, Firestar looked around for both of his daughters.**

"**There's Leafpool, where is…? Squirrelflight! There she is!"**

**Then, again, he saw Brambleclaw twine his tail with hers.**

"**I thought she hated him! Ashfur is a more suitable mate than Tigerstar's son! Anyways, she's too young to fall in love, she's still my little girl!" **

_Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand_

_but I wont' say yes to him unless I know he's the half that makes you whole_

_he has a poet's soul and the heart of a man's man_

_I know he'll say that he's in love but between you and me he won't be good enough_

**One day, when Firestar was laying inside his den, Sandstorm curled by his side. Squirrelflight burst in. Firestar stood up and Sandstorm raised her head.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Daddy, Mother, I'm expecting kits!!"**

"**Oh, Squirrelflight, I'm so proud of you!"**

"**Thanks Mother. Daddy, are you happy for me?"**

"**They're Brambleclaw's aren't they?!"**

"**Daddy, he's your deputy! You can't still not trust him! He killed his brother to save you!"**

"**But, you are still my little girl."**

_Beautiful baby from the outside in_

_chase your dreams but always know the road that will lead you home again_

_go on, take on this old world but to me you know you'll always be my little girl_

**Squirrelflight had just given birth to three healthy kits, Jaykit, Lionkit and Hollykit. She was sleeping, tired from giving birth. Brambleclaw was licking his kits, cleaning them for the first time.**

"**Remember, Brambleclaw, she is still my little girl."**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Cast your vote!!!!**

**10th reviewer, I'll do your vote/request right away!!!**

**Vote for one of these or make a request:**

**SwiftpawxBrightpaw-Amazed**

**AshfurxSquirrelflight- What Hurts the Most**

**FirepawxSpottedleaf-Hurt**

**SquirrelflightxBrambleclaw-Every Time we Touch**

**AshfurxSquirrelflight-This Love**

**  
**


	4. Amazed: SwiftxBright

**Disclaimer: I own neither Warriors nor the song _Amazed _written by Lonestar.**

**This songfic was voted for by Nameless Nightmare who has been so nice to me in the past, so I decided to do the songfic she requested. Yay!!!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you _

**Every time I saw her ginger and white pelt, my stomach got butterflies in them.**

**I don't think she even knows that I exist though. **

**That's why I decided to go slay the dogs. **

**Little did I know that idea would forever change ThunderClan.**

**How I wish I had stayed home, in the apprentice's den with everybody else. **

**They all have their warrior names now. **

**I never will.**

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

"**Okay so here's what you do…"**

"**Swiftpaw, are you sure this will work?"**

"**Of course, I will protect you if worst comes to worst."**

**Then, we saw the most horrifying sight, those dogs.**

**They were bigger than anything I had ever seen if my life.**

**Huge black and tan bodies and slavering jaws that wanted a taste of cat blood.**

"**Brightpaw, run NOW!" **

**I screamed. **

**I didn't know that was the last thing I would ever say.**

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side

**When I awoke, I was in a sunny clearing, the grass well trodden all around me.**

"**Where am I?"**

"**You are in StarClan."**

**I jumped, where was that voice coming from?**

"**Why am I in StarClan?"**

"**Those dogs killed you, but you sacrificed yourself to save another life."**

"**Who's?"**

"**Brightpaw's. Swiftpaw, she will be eternally thankful for what you did. She has a future put down for her, and it was almost ruined."**

"**She was supposed to be my mate. I was doing that to impress her."**

"**Swiftpaw, you were not destined to be together. It was in the stars."**

**I looked at this cat; he seemed so familiar, yet so strange.**

"**Who are you?"**

"**I am Swiftfire, your father."**

Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

**Swiftfire led me to a pool and motioned for me to look into it. **

**I gasped at what I saw.**

**There was Brightpaw, laying in the nursery, a kit suckling at her belly that looked so familiar.**

"**Cloudtail, where are you? This kit takes a lot of milk to feed!"**

**Then, a fluffy white cat walked in, with a mouse clamped in his jaws.**

"**Seriously, Brightheart, I think you're challenging Graystripe for the biggest eater in the clan!"**

**I walked away from the pool; I couldn't bear to see anymore. **

"**Brightheart, her name fits her well."**

"**Swiftpaw, it is painful to lose one you love. Especially when you haven't had time to make your feelings known."**

"**You mean, she loved me back?"**

"**That is for you to find out later, you will be her guardian angel, and watch over both her and her kit."**

**Before I walked into the starry depths of StarClan with my father, I turned back to the pool.**

"**Brightpaw, you amazed me."**

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you.  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**10th reviewer, I'll do your vote/request right away. But I will NOT do slash or lesbian pairings**

**Make a request or vote for the following!!!!**

**AshfurxSquirrelflight-This Love**

**BrambleclawxSquirrelflight-Every Time we Touch**

**AshfurxSquirrelflight-What Hurts the Most**

**FirepawxSpottedleaf-Hurt**

**BluefurxOakheart-Yesterday **


	5. Every Time we Touch: SquirrelxBramble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the song _Every Time we Touch _by Cascada.**

**This was voted for by the 10th reviewer, Leafpool's Loyalty.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams (my dreams)._

_Forgive me my weakness,_

_But I don't know why,_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

**His breath caught in his throat, "Does she still have feelings for me?" **

"**Squirrelflight…"**

"**Mousebrain. Of course I still love you!"**

**Then, just like that, she was gone, trotting over to her sister.**

"**Good luck with her, Brambleclaw!!"**

**As the giant tabby turned his head, he saw Cloudtail, Squirrelflight's uncle.**

"**She's a handful, just ask Sandstorm."**

"**Trust me, Cloudtail, I went to the sun-drown place with her, I know."**

_'Cause every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss,_

_I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last._

_'Need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch,_

_I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go._

_'Want you in my life._

**As Brambleclaw stood in the deputy's spot on top of Highledge, looking down on his clan, **

**he noticed that Squirrelflight's eyes were shining the brightest for the newly named deputy.**

**Her words echoed in his head. Those words she had spoken so long ago,**

"**Oh, Brambleclaw, my heart is with you! Don't you now that?"**

**For a while, it seemed that those words had gone away forever, **

**because his mind had been tainted with ambition. His father's ambition. **

_Your arms are my castle,_

_Your heart is my sky,_

_They wipe away tears that I cry (I cry)._

_The good and the bad times,_

_We've been through them all,_

_You make me rise when I fall._

**As he watched his brother, Hawkfrost, die, he reflected on something.**

**This was for her. He killed him for her, for her father, for his clan.**

**All for her.**

**But then when he came into the den after a long day, her scent was always there to comfort him, he realized it was worth it. **

**Hawkfrost's ambition was away from the forest forever, and Squirrelflight loved him again.**

_'Cause every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss,_

_I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last._

_'Need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch,_

_I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go._

_'Want you in my life._

"**She needs to be a part of my life; I couldn't live without her for another minute longer."**

**But, then there were the hostile glares that the couple received from Ashfur. **

**He recalled Hawkfrost's dying words,**

"**Fool! You think I did this alone?!"**

**Were they safe? Was the forest safe from Hawkfrost's ambition, even though he was dead?**

"**ut, I can't help but love her, for every time we touch, I swear I can fly."**

_'Cause every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss,_

_I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last._

_'Need you by my side._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**To the 20th reviewer:**

**I'll do whatever songfic you request/vote for as long as it's not slash**

**Ok, put your votes in for the following:**

**AshfurxSquirrelflight-This Love**

**FirepawxSpottedleaf-Hurt**

**AshfurxSquirrelflight-What Hurts the Most**

**BluefurxOakheart-Yesterday **

**Or, feel free to request something.**


	6. What Hurts the Most: AshxSquirrel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the song _What Hurts the Most_ which was written by Rascal Flatts**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

**Ashfur growled deep in his throat. Squirrelflight was with HIM again.**

**Why did she act as if he wasn't there, didn't she love him? Ashfur knew that he loved her, more than he had loved any cat in his life before.**

"**So much was left unsaid. Too much."**

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

"**Squirrelflight…"**

"**Ashfur, I'm with Brambleclaw now, don't you know that?"**

"**I just thought that you loved me. Anyways, his father killed my mother!"**

"**Enough about kin! Brambleclaw cares for me, when Leafpool went missing, he helped me search, he wasn't sleeping like YOU!!!"**

**As Ashfur tried to speak, he was cut off by a tail shoved in his mouth, and a mad ginger she-cat storming madly away.**

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

"**I had so much left to say to her!"**

**Ashfur sat in the warrior's den, looking at the empty, **

**cold nest that used to be Squirrelflight's. **

**Now, only faint traces of her sweet scent left.**

"**I still needed to tell her that I loved her!"**

**Then, the gray tom looked over at Squirrelflight's NEW spot, **

**with that…that wretch!**

"**There was too much left unsaid."**

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

**A few moons later, Ashfur was sunning outside of the warrior's den.**

"**Uh, Ashfur?"**

**When the gray cat opened his eyes, he saw Squirrelflight standing in front of him.**

"**What do YOU want?!"**

"**Can you please watch the kits?"**

"**Those kits?" Asked Ashfur as he looked at Squirrelflight's kits.**

"**Yes, Brambleclaw is out hunting and I'm up for a patrol. Please? Brambleclaw will be back very soon."**

**As Ashfur looked at the kits, Jaykit pounced on Hollykit and Lionkit bit Jaykit's tail. **

**He couldn't help but to laugh at the three mischievous kits.**

"**So you'll do it?"**

"**Yea, fine, whatever." **

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

**Ashfur lay down after Squirrelflight's kits went to sleep.**

"**These kits should've been mine. It should be Brambleclaw who is laying here watching after Squirrelflight's and my kits."**

"**There was still too much I needed to say to her. I loved her. Maybe a little too much."**

_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**20th reviewer, I will do your request/vote right away as long as it isn't slash. Ok, send in a review or cast your vote for the following**

**FirepawxSpottedleaf-Hurt**

**Smokepaw-100 Years-Five for Fighting**

**Firestar-Superman (It's not Easy)-Five for Fighting**

**Silverstream-When I get Where I'm Going-Brad Paisley**


	7. Hurt: FirexSpotted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the song _Hurt_ written by Christina Aguilera.**

**Oh, Leafpool's Loyalty, I haven't forgotten about your request and it's coming up next.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Seems like it was yesterday_

_When I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were,_

_But I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today_

_Ooh, ooh_

**She was dead, his first love, Spottedleaf was dead.**

**Firepaw went into the den, his tail drooping and his fiery pelt dull.**

**Bluestar looked at her apprentice sadly,**

**she knew what it was like to lose a love.**

**After all, it was obvious to her that Firepaw and Spottedleaf were in love.**

**Bluestar walked to the river, where her kits lived.**

"**Mistyfoot, Stonefur, I miss you!"**

"**Oakheart…" She said as she lifted her muzzle to the sky, "I miss you too."**

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I wanna call you_

_But I know you won't be there_

**Fireheart walked past the medicine cat den. **

**Instead of Spottedleaf's sweet scent, there was only Yellowfang's scent.**

**But, up in StarClan, Spottedleaf watched Fireheart sadly.**

"**You have no idea how proud I am of you, my love. But, we were not meant to be together."**

**Spottedleaf looked up from the pool when she felt a cat sit down beside her.**

"**Spottedleaf, I know it hurts you to see him in so much pain, but, he has a great destiny.**

**He will reveal Tigerclaw's treachery, he will be the leader of ThunderClan and,**

**his daughter will be the best medicine cat ThunderClan has ever seen."**

"**I know, but I miss him."**

"**There is nothing that you can do to heal a broken heart, Spottedleaf, you should know that."**

"**Yes, Redtail, I know."**

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

**Sandpaw watched Fireheart sulk outside of the Warrior's den.**

"**Is he blind?! Can't he see how much I care about him? I have ever since he came to the forest. He'll probably never return my feelings."**

_Some days I feel broke inside_

_But I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just wanna hide_

_'Cause it's you I miss_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

_When it comes to this, ooh_

**Fireheart lay nervously outside of the Moonstone.**

"**Will Spottedleaf come? Will she be mad at me?"**

**He looked up at the brilliant cavern, which was illuminated by the setting sun.**

"**It'll be a while before moon-high comes."**

**He twitched as Cinderpelt moved from the spot by his side where she had curled up.**

"**It's so cold outside; Leafbare can't be too far away."**

**He was doing everything he could to keep his mind off of the beautiful Tortishell oat he might be seeing later that night.**

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

**Spottedleaf paced up in StarClan, tonight was Fireheart's leaders ceremony.**

"**What should I say?!"**

"**Spottedleaf? Are you over there?"**

"**Yes Bluestar."**

"**I know that you are troubled but, I know my deputy.**

**He is expecting you to come and will be very disappointed if you didn't give him one of his lives."**

"**What life am I giving him anyways?"**

"**Love."**

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes_

_And see you looking back_

**Fireheart gasped as Spottedleaf stared to come towards him. **

**He had never seen her so clearly since she was actually alive.**

**A million questions ran through his head again.**

"**Is she mad? Is she coming to punish me?"**

"**Hush, Fireheart." She whispered quietly as she got ready to give him the life she was assigned.**

"**I love you, Fireheart, and I'm so proud of you." She said quietly as she walked away.**

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself, oh_

"**Firestar, guess what?!"**

"**What Sandstorm?"**

"**I'm expecting kits! Your kits!"**

"**Sandstorm that's great!"**

**Sandstorm couldn't help but to see a flash of betrayal cross her mate's eyes.**

"**Firestar, we've been through this before, Spottedleaf told you that you weren't betraying her!"**

"**What makes you think that I think that I'm betraying Spottedleaf?"**

"**I saw that betrayal in your eyes, Firestar. Your eyes always betray your emotions."**

"**I know, Sandstorm, but I will love our kits for than life itself."**

**But, Firestar looked up to the sky after Sandstorm had left.**

"**Spottedleaf, I'm sorry."**

_If I had just one more day_

_I would tell you how much that I've missed you_

_Since you've been away_

_Ooh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line_

_To try and turn back time_

**Spottedleaf looked down on Firestar as he washed his newborn kits.**

"**Those should be my kits. But, that one, Leafkit, has a future greater than even Firestar has. This needed to happen. I needed to die."**

**As she turned away, she saw betrayal flash through his eyes for a second.**

"**I will always love you, Firepaw, and I will wait for you, as long as it takes."**

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself..._

_By hurting you_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Sorry, peoples, that wasn't too good. But this is such a LONG song!!!**

**And, yes I did mean to call him Firepaw in the last verse, because when Spottedleaf was alive, he was still an apprentice.**

**Okay, up next is Meant to Live by Switchfoot. It's for Sootfur's death**

**But, you can decide what I do after that.**

**Make a request or cast your vote for the following:**

**Smokepaw-100 Years**

**Firestar-Superman (It's not easy)**

**Silverstream-When I get where I'm going**

**BluefurxOakheart-You'll be in my Heart-Phil Collins **

**BluestarxWhitestorm-Always on your side-Sheryl Crow & Sting**

**30th reviewer, I'll do your request or vote right away, as long as it's not slash.**

**10 reviews before I update!! I'm not going to cave this time!!**


	8. Meant to Live: Sootfur

**This is Sootfur's songfic!! Yay! This was written by my new co-author, Silvermoon.**

**For the 10 review thing, I was bored so I decided to post it...**

**Again, this was written by SILVERMOON, my new co-author, not Skyfeather123, I did not write this!!!**

**(There, Silvermoon, happy now?!)**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Fumbling his confidence_

_And wondering why the world has passed him by_

_Hoping that he's bent for more than arguments_

_And failed attempts to fly, fly._

**Sootfur stared at his Clan in horror as the badgers were attacking. How could something like this happen, where was StarClan? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. This would be his moment to shine. If he did well in this battle, maybe he could become deputy.**

_We were meant to live for so much more_

_Have we lost ourselves?_

_Somewhere we live inside_

_Somewhere we live inside_

_We were meant to live for so much more_

_Have we lost ourselves?_

_Somewhere we live inside_

**As Sootfur battled for his and his clanmate's lives, he wondered if they could win. There were so many badgers and not enough warriors, with even more badgers streaming down the hill. **

_Dreaming about Providence_

_And whether mice or men have second tries_

_Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open_

_Maybe we're bent and broken, broken_

**Suddenly he saw Squirrelflight locked in a fierce battle with a badger. The next few moments went first in slow motion, and then hyper speed. He saw her get knocked down and the badger lean over to deliver a fatal bite to her throat. No badger was going to kill the cat that he loved! He tore himself furiously at the badger, distracting its attention. **

_We were meant to live for so much more_

_Have we lost ourselves?_

_Somewhere we live inside_

_Somewhere we live inside_

_We were meant to live for so much more_

_Have we lost ourselves?_

_Somewhere we live inside_

**Everything suddenly was going very wrong. Somehow the badger got behind him and then...excruciating pain, images of his life flashing before him, and then nothing. Then rapidly, he saw himself appearing before StarClan. "Let me go back!" He wailed as he watched the rest of the battle from the shinning pond. "I am so very sorry, but we can't let you Sootfur" said Bluestar sadly. "You saved Squirrelflight's live, and for that she will be for ever grateful, you died bravely in battle, the most honorable way for a warrior to die." **

_We want more than this world's got to offer_

_We want more than this world's got to offer_

_We want more than the wars of our fathers_

_And everything inside screams for second life yeah_

**After the battle was finished, he and Cinderpelt lay by the pool watching their clan grief. "You know Sootfur, Squirrelflight loved you very much, she confided in me hours before the battle that she was torn between you, and Brambleclaw." "I loved her so much Cinderpelt, and I miss her so much." "I know you do Sootfur", she said giving a quick lick. "I wish there was someway to let her know my feeling for her" "But there is Sootfur, be her guardian. Give her the best protection that you can" "I will Cinderpelt, I will"**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**For all of you AshxSquirrel or BramblexSquirrel fans; DO NOT FLAME ME OR SILVERMOON FOR THE PAIRING!!! **

**Make a suggestion or vote for the following!!**

**Firestar-Superman**

**Silverstream-When I get where I'm going**

**BluefurxOakheart-Yesterday**

**BluestarxWhitestorm-Always on Your Side**

**Smokepaw-100 years**

**FeathertailxCrowfeather- More to Life-Stacie Orrico**

**GraystripexSilverstream-Who you'd be Today- Kenny Chesney**

**40th reviewer, I'll do yours right away.**

**I need 10 reviews before Silvermoon or I update!!!**


	9. 100 years: Smokepaw

**Yes, so I did lie about the updating thing, but I was bored. So I decided to write the Smokepaw songfic!**

**Yay Smokepaw!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the song _100 years_ written by Five for Fighting**

**This chapter was written by Skyfeather123**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I'm 15 for a moment_

_Caught in between 10 and 20_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

"**I'm not going to let you die, Smokepaw!"**

**Smokepaw looked, terrified at his leader,**

**the swamp was on fire!**

**They were going to die!**

**Then, he saw a pretty tabby she-cat running towards him.**

"**I'm Leafpaw! I've come to help you get out of camp!"**

**Normally, Smokepaw would have been disgusted to have a ThunderClan cat help him.**

"**But she's so pretty…What's wrong with me?! I'm a ShadowClan cat! We don't show emotion!"**

**But, he stuck close to Leafpaw as they ran out of the burning camp.**

_I'm 22 for a moment_

_And she feels better than ever_

_And we're on fire_

_Making our way back from Mars_

"**I hardly even know her! She came in and suddenly, I'm head over heels for her? What's wrong with me?! **

**A fine ShadowClan warrior I'll make! I'm falling in love with a ThunderClan cat!"**

**Little did he know, in the new ThunderClan camp, Leafpaw was thinking about him too.**

"**He was handsome, but I can't have a mate! I'm a medicine cat apprentice! I can't fall in love! Or can I?"**

_15… there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose_

_15…there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live…_

**I didn't know that I would ever see her again.**

**I just figured that we would go our separate ways, meeting only in battles.**

**I didn't know that I'd spend the last moons of my life with her. **

_I'm 33 for a moment_

_Still the man but you see I'm a they_

_A kid on the way_

_A family on my mind_

**As cats filtered into the clearing, ready for the journey across the mountains, Leafpaw caught sight of a smoky gray pelt and bolted over to see him.**

"**Smokepaw!"**

"**Leafpaw! Thank you so much for saving me from the fire." **

**He whispered, embarrassed to be apologizing to another cat that wasn't from his clan.**

"**Smokepaw, I understand, you are very welcome."**

**Then, the tabby she-cat heard her father calling for her.**

"**I have to go now, my father is calling me."**

"**See you soon, Leafpaw."**

**Smokepaw heard a voice calling Leafpaw's name.**

"**I'm coming, Firestar!"**

**Smokepaw froze, she was Firestar's daughter, the medicine cat apprentice. **

_I'm 45 for a moment_

_The sea is high_

_And I'm heading into a crisis_

_Chasing the years of my life_

**As Leafpaw left Smokepaw, she saw his face frozen in terror.**

"**He knows that I'm Cinderpelt's apprentice. What we have is now ruined forever, great."**

**As she walked over to where Cinderpelt was standing, her mentor saw the crestfallen look on her face.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Smokepaw knows that I'm your apprentice and Firestar's daughter, now he seems afraid of me."**

"**Well, Leafpaw, you've only got 100 years to live, you need to get your friendship back, before you don't have another chance."**

"**Thanks, Cinderpelt, you're the best!"**

**But, Cinderpelt didn't know how much this was from friendship.**

_15… there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose yourself_

_Within a morning star_

**As night fell, Leafpaw crept over to where the ShadowClan cats were camped.**

"**Smokepaw, Smokepaw wake up!"**

**As the gray apprentice's eyes grew used to the dark, he gasped.**

"**L-Leafpaw, I don't think that we should see each other anymore."**

"**Why not?"**

"**You're the medicine cat apprentice and the leader's daughter; you're pretty much the highest ranking cat in your clan."**

"**Does that mean that I have to stop loving you?"**

"**You love me?"**

"**I always have, Smokepaw. But, if you like, I'll just stop seeing you."**

"**You know what, it's like Littlecloud says, you've only got 100 years to live. So why not."**

"**That's great, Smokepaw, I'll see you tomorrow."**

_15… I'm all right with you_

_15… there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live…_

**As the pair of apprentices trudged their ways through the mountains, Smokepaw looked up and saw an eagle circling high above.**

"**Look, Leafpaw, an eagle!"**

**Leafpaw grabbed onto his scruff when the dark gray apprentice almost fell.**

"**That was close! I guess you've saved my life twice now, Leafpaw."**

_Half time goes by_

_Suddenly you're wise_

_Another blink of an eye_

_67 is gone_

_The sun is getting high_

_We're moving on..._

"**Smokepaw! Where are you?"**

"**What is it, Leafpaw?"**

"**Cinderpelt says that I need to travel with Birchkit today, I'm really sorry."**

"**That's ok, Leafpaw, I'll still see you tonight right?"**

"**Of course, Smokepaw."**

**But, sadly, Smokepaw didn't know that he would be dead before night fell. **

_I'm 99 for a moment_

_Time for just another moment_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

**Smokepaw was really bored, today was his first day traveling alone.**

"**I wish Leafpaw didn't have to walk with Beakkit or whatever his name is."**

**Then, the smoky tom saw a mouse out on a ledge.**

"**I can get that! I've learned how to do that in training lessons a million times."**

**Then the tom stepped out onto the ledge, and into the abyss.**

**He heard his mother, Nightwing, cry out to him. **

**Then, right before the world went black, he saw the terrified face of Leafpaw. **

_15… there's still time for you_

_22… I feel her too_

_33… you're on your way_

_Every day's a new day_

"**I saved him twice; I could've been there to save him a third time."**

"**Leafpaw, come on, we need to leave!"**

"**I'm coming Crowfeather!"**

**Leafpaw didn't know why that annoying fur ball was keeping track of her.**

**She didn't know that would blossom into a love stronger than the one she shared with Smokepaw.**

**Leafpaw turned away from the mountains, following Crowfeather and forever leaving behind her first love.**

_15… there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to choose_

_Hey 15… there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Again, please don't flame me for the pairing.**

**Ok, the next chapter will be written by Silvermoon**

**It will be Leafpool Loyalty's request of Hawkfrost's death.**

**Since she was the 30th reviewer.**

**I'd like at least 5 reviews before I continue.**

**But, feel free to vote for the thing I do after that! **

**Make a request or vote for one of the following:**

**TigerclawxBluestar-My Immortal**

**BrackenfurxSorreltail- Wonderful World**

**GraystripexSilverstream-Who you'd be Today**

**Silverstream-When I get Where I'm going**

**FeathertailxCrowfeather-More to Life**


	10. In the End: Hawkfrost

**This was written by Silvermoon. It's the 30th reviewer's request. Contains Sunset spoilers**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_One thing, I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme_

_To explain in due time_

_All I know, time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

_It's so unreal, didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on but didn't even know_

_Wasted it all just to watch you go_

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when_

**Hawkfrost waited patiently in the bushes by the lake while he watched Firestar writher in the fox trap. **

**Brambleclaw was late! His precious clan leader would be dead even before he could kill him! **

**Hawkfrost grinned evilly. They were so close to ruling the forest, he could almost taste it. **

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

**Hawkfrost stared at his brother in horror.**

"**I thought this is what you wanted" he spat. **

"**Yes, I want to be clan leader someday, but I want to earn it the right." **

"**Fool, if you won't kill Firestar, then I will."**

**Hawkfrost advanced toward Firestar, but Brambleclaw suddenly attacked. "I won't let you kill him!" Brambleclaw yelled.**

"**Stupid cat, Hawkfrost thought, he's ruining everything! **

"**If this is what you want Brambleclaw, then so be it." And with that, the two brothers locked into a fierce battle.**

_I put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_And for all this_

"**Our father", Hawkfrost managed to choke out. **

**Brambleclaw said nothing, just turned his head away.**

"**I thought we were brothers." He mumbled and then, in his last final moments, Brambleclaw and him had the same vision, a vision of StarClan repeating the prophecy that had been hovering around them for ages: **

**"Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red. Sure enough, Hawkfrost's blood was spilling into the lake.**

"**You will pay, Brambleclaw, you and all the clans will pay for what you have done!" **

**And with that, he collapsed dead. **

_There's only one thing you should know_

**Suddenly, Brambleclaw pulled out the fox trap stick and jabbed it into his throat without warning.**

** Hawkfrost stared at him in shock, and then collapsed by the lake. "I thought I could trust you, to help me avenge**

_I put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_And for all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Again, this was written by Silvermoon, but, the next one will be written by me, Skyfeather123. **

**40th reviewer, I'll do your vote/request right away!**

**I'd like at least 5 reviews before I update. **

**Make a suggestion or vote for the following:**

**SandstormxFirestar-Far Away**

**TigerclawxBluestar-My Immortal **

**BrackenfurxSorreltail-Wonderful World**

**GraystripexSilverstream-Who you'd be today**

**Silverstream-When I get Where I'm going**

**FeathertailxCrowfeather-More to Life**


	11. Who You'd be Today: Silverstream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the song _Who You'd be Today_ written by Kenny Chesney**

**Skyfeather123 wrote this chapter**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most_

_I wear the pain like a heavy coat_

_I feel you everywhere I go_

_I see your smile, I see your face_

_I hear you laughin' in the rain_

_Still can't believe you're gone._

**After Graystripe buried his true love, he sat watching the river.**

"**Silverstream loved the river."**

"**I know Graystripe."**

**The gray tom looked up and saw his best friend, Fireheart.**

"**It's just too hard to lose somebody that you love."**

"**Graystripe, you'll get over this and I'll be there to help you, every step of the way."**

"**You're a great friend, Fireheart."**

"**Come on you great lug, let's go see your kits."**

**Then, the two toms went back to camp; Graystripe cast a glance back at her place.**

"**I miss you, Silverstream." He murmured.**

_It ain't fair you died too young_

_Like a story that had just begun_

_But death tore the pages all away_

_God knows how I miss you_

_All the hell that I been through_

_Just knowin' no one could take your place_

_Sometimes I wonder_

_Who you'd be today._

**In the pouring rain, Graystripe and Mistyfoot ran down to the river's edge.**

"**She died exactly one moon from today, Mistyfoot."**

**The gray she-cat was silent, she just signaled with her tail for him to look up.**

**As his eyes swept the forest, he caught sight of a fiery orange pelt.**

"**Fireheart is mourning with us."**

"**We need to get back to camp, before Crookedstar gets worried."**

**Mistyfoot was a couple foxlengths ahead of him when he stopped to say;**

"**I wonder who you'd be today, Silverstream."**

_Would you see the world, would you chase your dreams_

_Settle down with a family_

_I wonder what would you name your babies_

_Somedays the sky's so blue_

_I feel like I can talk to you_

_And I know it might sound crazy._

"**Featherkit, Stormkit! Where are you?"**

"**Father, father, come get me! I betcha can't!"**

"**I'll get you!"**

**Mistyfoot couldn't help but to laugh, already Stormkit was turning into his father.**

**While, Featherkit had the same quiet grace as their mother.**

**She sat outside of the nursery, watching her brother and father act like fools.**

**She giggled and went inside of the nursery to escape the hot sun.**

**As her tail disappeared into the den, her father dragged her out and dunked her into the river.**

**As the she-cat ran back into the den, she yelled "Father!! It'll take forever for Greenflower to dry my coat now!"**

"**I'm sorry, my dear."**

**Mistyfoot couldn't help but to see the glint in his eyes, he wasn't sorry.**

**Just the fact that she was acting like her mother pleased him.**

**She turned her head to the sky and murmured;**

"**I wonder who you'd be today, Silverstream."**

_It ain't fair you died too young_

_Like a story that had just begun_

_But death tore the pages all away_

_God knows how I miss you_

_All the hell that I been through_

_Just knowin' no one could take your place_

_Sometimes I wonder_

_Who you'd be today._

**Graystripe walked back to ThunderClan.**

**He had been living as a RiverClan cat for so long.**

"**I hope Mistyfoot tells my kits that I'm still alive."**

"**You can trust her, Graystripe."**

**Graystripe looked up, surprised.**

**It was the ThunderClan leader, Bluestar who had spoken this.**

**The rages and bleeding ThunderClan went back to camp, Graystripe lagged a bit.**

"**Silverstream, I wonder who you'd be today."**

_Today, today, today_

_Today, today, today._

**Many moons later, Featherpaw, Stormpaw, Mistyfoot and Stonefur sat, cramped in a tiny den.**

"**Are we gonna die, Stonefur?"**

"**Of coarse not, Stormpaw, I wouldn't let anything happen to my apprentice."**

"**What about me?" Featherpaw chimed in.**

"**You too."**

"**I bet Firestar and Graystripe will send a giant ThunderClan patrol to save us!"**

"**You, you half'-clan nobody's, out of the den! Except the grown she-cat, she stays."**

**Featherpaw, Stormpaw and Stonefur were hustled outside of the den, they didn't know that Firestar, Ravenpaw and Graystripe were watching their every move.**

**The terrified apprentices watched Stonefur be killed and then were brought back to their den.**

"**Where's Stonefur?"**

"**He's dead, they killed him."**

**The two apprentices huddled together as Mistyfoot wailed in pain.**

**Then, they saw an orange head poke into the den.**

"**Firestar!"**

"**Shh, everybody out! We're going to take you back to ThunderClan where you'll be safe."**

**They bolted over to the rocks where they met a ThunderClan patrol.**

**Stormpaw slipped on the rock and Ravenpaw fastened his teeth into his scruff and hauled him up.**

**Sandstorm swept up the frightened apprentices with her tail.**

"**You'll be fine, just stick by me."**

"**Stormpaw?"**

"**What Featherpaw?"**

**I wonder who she'd be today."**

"**Yeah."**

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most_

_I wear the pain like a heavy coat_

_The only thing that gives me hope_

_Is I know I'll see you again some day_

_Someday, someday…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**50th reviewer, I'll do your vote/request right away!**

**The next chapter will be written by Silvermoon**

**So, make a request or vote for the following:**

**SandstormxFirestar-Far Away**

**TigerclawxBluestar-My Immortal**

**BrackenfurxSorreltail-Wonderful World**

**Silverstream-When I get Where I'm Going**

**FeathertailxCrowfeather-More to Life**


	12. My Immortal: TigerxBlue

**Written by Silvermoon aka josh-Groban-Fan**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

**As Tigerstar sat next to the other leaders on the Great Rock, he couldn't help but stare at his former leader. He had let all emotions leave him when Bluestar banished him, but on the inside, pain tore at his heart. He had loved her so much! But his love had cost him his chance at power. Now, as he sat up on the Great Rock, his heart was wrenched with pain again as Bluestar looked at him in disgust, instead of the admiration that he was expecting.**

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

**Even after his death, and Bluestar's death, he could get rid of his thoughts for her, his beautiful leader that he couldn't help but defy. As he sat in his forest, away from the light of StarClan, he churned over his emotions.**

**Bluestar P.O.V**

**I can't believe him, thought Bluestar as she watched Tigerstar fight Scourge. I loved him so much! But then he changed, he was too power hungry. If only I had told him that she had loved him, not Oakheart! Bluestar hung her head with grief as she watched Scourge kill the cat she loved.**

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

**Tigerstar sat in his forest, looking over his son's and daughter. Suddenly a faded image of Bluestar appeared before him. "Bluestar, is that you?" he asked hesitantly. "I thought StarClan couldn't reach here?" "I can only be here a short time, I came to tell you that I had always loved you, even more than Oakheart." Tigerstar looked at her in shock. "I always loved you too Bluestar, and I can't explain why I was the way I was." He started to say more, but Bluestar put the tip of her tail on his mouth. "I love you Tigerstar" And with that, she disappeared.**

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

**I will fight the eternal battle of love, thought Tigerstar.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**You know the drill! Request or vote!**

**Wonderful World-BrackenfurxSorreltail**

**SandstormxFirestar-Far Away**

**FeathertailxCrowfeather-More to Life**

**Silverstream-When I get where I'm Going**


	13. Far Away: FirexSand

**Sorry, I haven't had time to update in so long! I've been busy working on Torn, which a lot of people like! Cool!**

**Oh yeah, the next chapter will be written by Silvermoon.**

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

**Fireheart gasped as Sandpaw started to groom his leg.**

"**Why has she suddenly started to like me?"**

**He looked into her eyes and saw unimaginable gratitude.**

"**It's because I saved her life. Don't worry, Sandpaw, I'll never be far away." **

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

**Sandstorm was locked in a fierce battle with a ShadowClan warrior.**

"**This is a battle that I can't win!"**

**Just then, a fiery orange blur pelted into her attacker.**

"**Thanks, Fireheart."**

"**Don't worry; I'll never be far away, Sandstorm."**

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

**As Sandstorm lay in the warrior's den, she reflected on something.**

"**I do love that stupid orange furball, don't I!" **

**She inhaled sharply as he came into the den, seeking out something.**

"**Fireheart, what are you looking for?"**

**As he looked up, she saw that he had a blank look on his face, until he saw her.**

"**You, actually, there's something I want to say to you…"**

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

**Sandstorm sucked in her breath, was he going to tell her something bad?**

"**Sandstorm…I-I love you."**

**She looked up at him and saw the pleading in his eyes.**

"**I love you too, you stupid furball!"**

"**He was pleading me to love him." She thought**

"**Fireheart?"**

"**What, Sandstorm?"**

"**Don't worry; I'll never be far away."**

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

'_Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

**Sandstorm watched in misery as Firestar prepared to leave for his journey. Even the two moon old kits were solemn.**

"**Firestar…" She whimpered.**

**He looked at her with those leaf-green eyes that she had come to know so well.**

"**Sandstorm, I'll never be far away from you."**

"**But that's not true! You could go over mountain and rivers and you might never come back!"**

"**My body may be far away, but my spirit will be with you, always."**

**Seeing her dismay, Firestar padded into his den and came out with a feather in his mouth.**

"**I found it when I was an apprentice. You need it more than I do. It's like a piece of me."**

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

**Sandstorm watched Firestar lave, not moving a muscle until she couldn't even see his shadow. **

**She trudged back into camp when suddenly someone started to rub up against him. She turned and saw Graystripe.**

"**He's gone, Graystripe."**

**The gray tomcat sat next to her, silently grooming her ruffled fur.**

"**Leafkit and Squirrelkit still need you."**

**As night fell, Sandstorm watched Graystripe go into Firestar's den, then come back out, looking for something.**

"**Sandstorm!" He called.**

**She turned her ginger head towards him.**

"**What?"**

"**I think that you should sleep in his den, along with Squirrelkit and Leafkit."**

**With her eyes full of gratitude, she went into the nursery to get the kits and Firestar's feather. **

**She felt cold as she curled in the bed of moss that Firestar had so long ago spread out to make room for her. **

**Squirrelkit squeaked and Leafkit shivered and Sandstorm walked out of the den to get more moss and some fluff from the nursery to make a warmer bed for her and the kits.**

**She curled up in the nest, Firestar's scent surrounding her.**

"**You said you'd never be far away, then how come I feel so alone?"**

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

**Firestar had been gone for a while, Sandstorm had realized that it was less painful to stop counting the moons that her mate had been gone. **

**Then Rainpaw came running into camp.**

"**The patrol found something! It's a cat!"**

**Sandstorm jumped up, leaving Squirrelkit and Leafkit.**

"**Where?!"**

"**By the Sunningrocks, come on!"**

**Sandstorm bolted out of camp, Rainpaw lagging behind.**

**There, by the paws of Brambleclaw sat a ragged ginger form.**

"**Firestar!"**

**She looked at him, he was so changed, and she hardly recognized him, until he looked at her with his leaf-green eyes.**

"**I told you I'd come back, Sandstorm, I'd never stray far away from you."**

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

'_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

'_Cause I'm not leaving_

_Hold on to me and_

_never let me go_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Okay, make a request or vote for one of the following:**

**BrackenfurxSorreltail-Wonderful World**

**FeathertailxCrowfeather-More to Life**

**Silverstream-When I get Where I'm going**

**Brambleclaw-Kryptonite**

**WhitestormxBluestar-Always on your Side **


	14. Teardrops On My Guitar: DaisyxCloud

**Sorry about not updating…my co-author is being lazy, so the Brambleclaw one will be done as soon as she decides to do it. This is a one-sided CloudxDaisy **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I need everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cuz it's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

**Daisy looked over to where Brightheart and Cloudtail were sharing tongues.**

"**Can't Cloudtail tell that I love him? But, everything about us being together is wrong. I'm a barn cat and he's a fierce warrior. We could never be together. But I'd be willing to go anywhere to be with him. Anywhere at all."**

"**Momma, why are you talking to yourself?!" Cried a small voice.**

"**And there's Smoky. He loves me too. But I don't love him anymore. Cloudtail is the only one for me."**

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

**The sky was black as Daisy padded out of the nursery. **

**She leaped onto some rocks on the side of the camp and sat down, staring at the millions of stars she could see.**

**Suddenly, a shooting star flew across the sky and Daisy closed her eyes tight.**

"**I wish…I wish that Cloudtail will return my feelings."**

**Feeling sure of herself, she silently went back into the nursery, excited about the next day.**

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

"**Hey Daisy."**

**Daisy sat up when she saw the white warrior walking towards her.**

"**Hi Cloudtail, what's going on?"**

"**Nothing, I'm just checking up on Squirrelflight and her kits."**

"**Oh…"**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Nothing, nothing is wrong!"**

**Daisy turned and fled into the forest, leaving behind a confused Cloudtail.**

**She sat on a tree stump, out of breath.**

"**Why hasn't my wish come true? It is my only wish in the world, and I want it to come true! Cloudtail is supposed to love me!"**

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into..._

**Daisy turned defeated, back towards the camp.**

"**There's nothing I can do. Cloudtail will never love me, I just need to let him go. There are other toms in ThunderClan."**

"**Daisy, why did you run away from me?"**

**Daisy looked up and her breath caught in her throat. **

**It was Cloudtail.**

"**I….I needed to be alone with my thoughts."**

"**Oh, alright, I'll send Spiderleg to fetch you some freshkill."**

**As Daisy turned and watched him leave, she released her breath.**

"**Brightheart is the only one for him." Daisy thought**

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Sorry if this one wasn't as good. I don't know what to do after Silvermoon finishes the Brambleclaw one, so unless I get suggestions, I'll have to end this collection. But, I am making a song-fic collection for my series of Torn, Midnight Skies and soon Star in the Night. So check that out as soon as I get around to posting it.**


	15. Kryptonite: Brambleclaw

**Silvermoon finally emailed me updates! Go lazy Silvermoon! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, or the song **_**Kryptonite **_**which was written by 3 Doors Down**

**Silvermoon wanted me to warn you that she hasn't written much lately, so it may not be up to snuff.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of_

_time_

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

**Brambleclaw woke with a start. He had had that dream again, the one with Tigerstar, his father, in it. This time, though, his father had urged him to get rid of Firestar. But how could he do that? Firestar was respected within all clans! He shook his head to clear the thought and went outside. Squirrelflight bounded up to him and started**

**talking about the patrol she had been on. Suddenly she swiped his ear with her paw, claws unsheathed. "You're not even listening! You've become so distant Brambleclaw, what's the matter with you?" He honestly couldn't tell her.**

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

"**I'm so sorry Squirrelflight, I just have a lot on my mind" Squirrelflight's eyes stopped burning with anger and immediately clouded with worry. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. "I just don't know what to do anymore" he sighed and walked away**

_If I go crazy then will you still call me_

_Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

**Brambleclaw was having the dream again. Tigerstar was urging him to kill Firestar, to do it tonight, to do it now. He saw the hatred burning in his father's eyes, and as he woke up, he knew what he must**

**do.**

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

**Brambleclaw stood up and started to sneak out of the den. Squirrelflight stirred in her sleep. "Where are you going, Brambleclaw?" she asked sleepily. "To do what I have to do" he answered. He quickly stalked across the clearing and stood in front of Firestar's den. "Come in Brambleclaw, I can smell you out there" Brambleclaw snuck into the den, sat down, and told Firestar his dreams.**

_You called me strong, you called me weak_

_But still your secrets I will keep_

_You took for granted all the times I never let you down_

_You stumbled in and bumped your head_

_If not for me then you would be dead_

_I picked you up and put you back on solid ground_

**For the last time, Brambleclaw had the dream. Tigerstar was furious, his eyes spitting fire. "I trusted you" he hissed. "How could you do this to your father, betray him for a pathetic kittypet!" "Because, Firestar is my friend and my ally, I would never sink as low as you." With a hiss, Tigerstar leaped towards Brambleclaw, but he disappeared in a puff of fog. Brambleclaw woke up shivering. Squirrelflight came over and pressed her body against his. "I'm here for you" she whispered.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ok, requests so far:**

**BrackenfurxSorreltail-Breaking Free (From High School musical)**

**HeatherpawxLionpaw-At your Side (?)**

**BluestarxOakheart-When the Stars go Blue (Tim McGraw)**

**Onesided DustpeltxSandstorm-How do you Like me now? (Toby Kieth)**

**TigerstarxSasha-She's a Rebel (?)**

**Tigerstar/Hawkfrost-Favorite Son (Green Day)**

**MousepawxMinnowpaw-Start of something new (From High school musical)**

**TawmypeltxRowanclaw-Breathe (2am) (?)**

**Jaypaw-In Your eyes (Josh Groban)**

**Bluestar-Pain (# Days Grace)**

**So, as we have done so many times in the past….cast your votes!**

**Thanks soooo much to Ruthie of the Wildcats, Mossbelly and Guitar Princess!**

**There were also some songs suggested by Doodlegirl, it'd be awesome if you guys could find some characters or couples that would fit with these songs**

** Never Let Go-Peter Gabriel **

**My Happy Ending-Avril Lavinge **


End file.
